


Kingdom Hearts Love Story

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Intertwined Fingers Together, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Olette/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld/Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Ventus and Namine met on Destiny Islands, they felt in love with each other, it was love at first sight, Ventus has been dreaming about him and Namine, Namine couldn't help, but to feel nervous, what if he didn't feel the same way as she did, Namine went to the Land of Departure to talk to Terra and Aqua.

"It's okay Namine, Ven feels the same way about you." Aqua said.

"He does?" Namine asked.

"Yes," Aqua said. "He can't stop thinking about you."

"It's true, Ven feels the same way about you," Terra told her. "He won't shut up about you."

She blushes.

Terra and Aqua smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Namine told them.

"Don't be, why don't you go tell Ven how you feel." Aqua said.

"It will make you both happy, if you both told each other how you felt." Terra said.

Namine nods. "Thank you."

Terra and Aqua smiled at her. "Your welcome." 

Namine smiled back and walk away from them, she looks back over at them and saw that they were kissing, she turns away and kept on walking away and went straight to Ven's room, so she can tell him how she feels about him. She still felt nervous, she is in love with Ventus, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Terra, Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Olette, Ephemer, Strelitzia, Axel, Skuld and Isa had all told her that Ven felt the same way about her.

Upon finding his room, she saw that the door was cracked open, but just as she mastered up her courage, she stopped when she heard music.

"Wait was that....music?" Namine thought to herself.

🎶When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you.

🎶If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind.

"Was that Ventus singing? He sounded really good.".... She inched closer and carefully peeked into his room and saw him sitting on his bed, holding a guitar and sneaking glances at an open notebook next to him as he sang.

🎶She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing.

🎶Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you thru  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.

🎶When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you.

🎶If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind.

🎶She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing.

🎶Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you thru  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.

Namine had no idea Ventus likes to sing, looking closer.

Standing up straight, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door. "Ven, it's me Namine, can I come in please?"

The music stopped, Ventus jumped slightly.

"Oh, come in." Ventus said quietly.

Namine pushed the door all the way open as he carefully set his guitar on the floor, propped up against his bed. For a while, she stood in the middle of his room, her hands clasped together.

"That sounded amazing and beautiful." Nanine said, beginning to smile as a blush formed on Ven's cheeks.

"Oh, were you listening?" Ventus asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks."

Feeling her heart pounding again, Namine calmed her nerves as best she could and asked slowly, "Your welcome, but who were you singing that song to?" She asked him.

His eyes widened, and for a moment he looked just as nervous as she felt. He looked down, as if to consider how to answer her, then looked her in the eye. "You, that song was for you."

Namine stared at him blushing, then without a warning, she stepped closer to Ventus, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her lips against his.

Ventus was shocked and surprised, he was half-convinced that he was dreaming, her lips touching his, felt way too real to be a dream. He drew his hands up, hoping to gently hold her waist, but instead, he pulled too hard, he fell backwards on his bed with her on top of him.

They broke the kiss to stare at each other with wide eyes.

"Sorry." Ventus apologized quickly. Her body felt warm against his...

But Namine giggled and he soon followed suit. They laughed together to relieve the nervous feelings they shared. Afterwards, she slid off his body to sit next to him on his bed, and he sat up.

"You know," Ventus started, "When you kissed me, I thought I was dreaming, but this feels real."

"I promise, this is real," Namine assured him, holding his hand. "I love you Ven." 

Ventus started blushing again, but he smiled back at her. "I love you too." Ventus said as he squeezed her hand. He enjoyed getting to know her when they first met in Twilight Town, he has fallen in love with her strong, beautiful soul and heart.

"I just didn't know you loved me enough to write a song about me." Namine added with another giggle.

He chuckled with her.

"Well to tell you the truth it was Roxas's idea," Ventus admitted. "Soon, after we found out we both like music, we decided to write songs and share ideas with each other, he told me, he wanted to write a song for Olette to show her how much he loves her."

He gave her hand another squeeze.

Namine was so moved by this, she felt like crying, she took his other hand and leaned closer.

POOF!

"What!" Namine exclaimed as she and Ventus jumped.

"Chirithy!" Ventus yelled.

"Sorry Ven," The little Dream Eater said. "But I gave you two enough privacy, I wanted to be the first to give you my congratulations."

Namine smiled. "Aw, that's sweet, it's okay." She swept her up in a hug. "Thank you."

"Yes, it's all appreciated, but would you mind giving us a little more privacy, please?" Ventus asked as nicely as he could, still a bit peeved at the interruption.

"Your very welcome, oh fine," Chirithy said in mock exasperation as Namine set her back down. "Just to let you know Namine, I know about his dreams, so if your relationship ever gets that far, let's just say he wouldn't mind letting on you top of him." She winked.

Both teens blushed at this, but Ventus recovered quicker.

"Please leave!" Ventus whined.

"Your as mean as Sora."

"Don't tell me, you were bothering Sora and Kairi again?"

"Not really, I was just checking on them."

Ventus just sighs. "Me and Sora are not mean, we just want to be alone with our girls, now please leave!"

Chirithy giggled mischievously, then teleported out with another POOF!

"I am so sorry about that." Ventus groaned, sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

Namine pulled him in for a kiss, one that felt desperate with a hint of fear, from both of them.

They smiled at each other as they stare into each others eyes.

Ventus stares into Nanine's eyes while Namine stares into Ventus's blue eyes, they lean in and gave each other a kiss on the lips. 

They fell onto the bed kissing each other, with Ventus on top of Namine they kiss each other on the lips, they broke the kiss to catch their breath, Ventus got up to lock the door and laid back down on top of Namine and started to kiss her lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sora was recused he didn't want to be apart from Kairi again, they fought the Master of Masters, the Foretellers and Luxu, but the Foretellers betrayed Luxu, Sora and Kairi were no longer virgins, they had made love a couple of times after they fought in the war with the lost Masters.

Sora got down on knee as he held Kairi's hand.

"Kairi, I know we're not exactly grown ups yet, but I have something really important to ask you. "Kairi, I have made many friends through my journey and I care for them all very much, but there is no one else that I could ever care for more than you, your my light in the darkness, you're the one who always made me feel my happiest, your the girl, I love and I want to be with you forever, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want forever with you, we've shared the paopu fruit which means tying our fate to each other forever, making sure we'll never be apart from each other, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, ever since that day, when I sacrificed myself to free your heart, then you saved me, you kept me from fading away when I ended up in the Final World, your love and light is what saved me, then you and Riku found me and brought me home. I'am in love with you and I can't stand to be without you, you're light of my heart and you're the light of my life, as I'am yours, you've always have been my guiding key, your the one who I care for the most, you're the most important, a very special and the most perious person to me, so what I'am trying to ask is," He pulled out the tiny black box and open it, showing a gold ring with a red diamond shape like a heart in the middle. "Kairi Marie Hikari will you marry me?"

Kairi gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sora smiles and slips the ring on her finger as he stands up and hugs her, while she hugs him back.

Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.

She giggles and nuzzles against him.

He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively before smooching her lips. "I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." She whispered back, she wanted nothing more but to stay in his arms forever, she felt safe in his arms.

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back.

He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.

She french kisses him back.

Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable"

"Thank you, so are you." She blushes.

"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. She blushes and kisses his lips softly.

"Words can't describe how much you mean to me, baby. I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful Queen."

"I love you too my handsome King." 

"You're so perfect in every way."

Kairi kept on blushing.

Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.

She smiles and blushes.

He smiles, resting his forehead against her, "You're so cute."

He pecked her nose affectionately.

She blushes and giggles.

He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

She kisses his cheek back.

He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."

"My handsome Sora."

He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned softly.

He pulls away from her neck.  
He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses 

"I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.

"My Kairi."

He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.

He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Princess of Heart."

He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.

"My handsome King of Heart."

They countiunted to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together.

He picks her up and carrys her to his bed, he lays her down and laid down next to her covers them up, "I love you Sora." She whispered.

"I love you too Kairi." Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing so they could catch their breaths. 

"You are my light Kairi." 

"Sora?"

"It's true you know," He started. "You're my light, do you want to know what's been keeping me going all through my journey, it was thinking about how you were waiting for me back home."

When Sora said this....Kairi began to cry.

"Don't cry." Sora said as he sounded worry.

"I'm sorry," Kairi apologized. "It's just....when you were gone, I've missed you so much!"

After Kairi said this....she tackled Sora into a big hug.

"Do you know how worried, I was about you," Kairi asked. "I didn't know where you were or what had happened to you! I was so scared that I would never see you again!"

After she said this....Sora wrapped his arms around her.

"That would never happen," Sora stated before looking at Her. "Do you want to know why? Because, I made a promise to you, a promise that I would come back to you and that's a promise I'm going to keep no matter what."

When Sora said this....She thought about the promise, he was talking about.

"Kairi, remember what you said to me? I'm always with you too, I'll come back to you, I promise!"

"I know you will!"

When She thought about this memory....She started crying....and smiling.

Then she pulled Sora back into a hug.

"I know you will," Kairi stated before breaking the hug, I'm glad that I found you and saved you, I'm glad we're back together like our promise."

"Me too Kairi, me too."

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

"I'm so glad, we shared that Paopu fruit." Kairi smiled.

"I'm glad, we shared that Paopu fruit too." Sora smiled back at his fiance.

"Really?"

"Yes, because I love you Kairi, with all of my heart."

"I love you too Sora, with all of my heart."

"I will never, ever stop loving you, my beautiful Kairi." He says, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately as he embraces her closely and gently kisses her neck

"I will never stop loving you either, my handsome Sora."

His lips caught hers and pressed softly against them, he kissed her softly while gently caressing her cheeks.

She blushes as she felt Sora's lips against hers, she kisses him back.

He tilted his head to the side to further deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She blushes and kisses him back deeply as she wraps her arms around him.

He continues to smother her face with kisses.

She blushes and continues to kiss him.

They broke the kiss, he nuzzles his face into her neck, he smiles as he gently kissing her neck as he continues to hold her closely.

She blushes, moaning softly.

"Your neck is soft." He says, feeling the smoothness of her skin as he lightly leaves a hickey on her neck.

She giggles. "Thanks, Sora"

"Your welcome, Kairi" He says, smiling as he smothers her face with kisses.

She kept on blushing.

After a while, he pulls away, smiling as he rested his forehead against Kairi's.

Kairi smiles as she rested her forehead against Sora's.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

Sora rubbed his nose against hers affectionately before cuddling her.

Kairi rubbed her nose against his before cuddling him.

They pull away from each other, staring into each others eyes with the love they had for each other.

"My whole journey began the day, I lost you, when Master Yen Sid told us to let our hearts be our guiding key, you've always been my guiding key, Kairi, you've save me."

Kairi blushes as she hugs him who hugs her back. "I know."

"When, we fought the Master of Masters, Luxu and the Foretellers I thought it was all over for us."

"I know, but the Foretellers betrayed their Master and Luxu and decided to fight with us."

"They're our friends now."

"I know."

"I was surprised, they decided to fight with us."

"Same here, but I'm glad they decided to join us."

"Me too."

"I love you so much Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

They hug each other and kiss each other on the lips.

"I can't wait until we get married, I can't wait until you become my husband."

"I know, I can't wait either, I can't wait until you become my wife."

"I love you so much Sora."

"I love you too Kairi," Sora started. "You mean everything to me."

"Really?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Of course." Sora replied.

"But why?" Kairi asked. "What have I done to deserve that from you?"

"Kairi, you're my light in the darkness, so many times, I have lost myself to darkness and every time that happens, you would guide me back into the light."

"Sora." Kairi said.

"I'm a Keyblade Wielder and a Keyblade Master. Kairi," Sora pointed out. "It's my job to protect the light, and you're my light, that's why I saved you, by using the power of waking and look at that, you guided me back again."

When He said this....Kairi smiled.

"Kairi," Sora started. "I will always protect you."

"And I will always be your light Sora."

"Thank you Kairi."

"Your welcome Sora and thank you."

"Your welcome Kairi."

They smiled at each other and hug each other.

"Good night, my handsome Sora." Kairi falls a sleep.

"Good night, my beautiful Kairi." Sora falls a sleep holding his beautiful fiance in his arms, he kept her warm while they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Sora and Kairi's wedding day has finally arrived, they both decided to get marry on Valentine's day and they also decided to be wed at the Land of Departure.

Sora gasped at the woman who was being walked down the isle with the Mayor of Destiny Islands, she looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress with sparkles on it, it also had rose's on it and it had a gold heart in the middle of it, near her chest, she also has on her necklace and earrings, it was the most beautiful dress Sora has ever seen, he felt tears rolled down his cheeks, seeing Kairi in her wedding dress has made him cry tears of joy. Sora thinks Kairi looked so beautiful in her dress and Kairi blushed as she thinks Sora looked so handsome in his black and white tuxedo with a paopu fruit pin, pin to it and with a red tie. Once Kairi reached the isle. She lets go of her adopted fathers arm, then kisses him on his cheek. Kairi wipes Sora's tears away and smiles at him while he grins at her. The Mayor smiled then puts his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, please take good care of my daughter." He whispered to him.

Sora nodded in confirmation. That's definitely a promise he would always keep no matter what. Sora took Kairi's hands.

Sora and Kairi were standing in front of King Mickey who agreed to marry them, they and looked up at the King who began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to present the Hero of Light and the Princess of Heart in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" The Mayor of Destiny Islands grins then answered his question. "I do." The King smiled and nodded. The Mayor of Destiny Islands releases his daughter's arms then walks over to his seat.

"May, I have the rings please?" The King asked.

"I got them." Riku step forward and hands the rings to Mickey.

"Thank you!" King Mickey smiled

"Your welcome!" Riku said with a smile.

The King turns to face Sora and hands him the ring. Sora took the ring that was for Kairi

"Place this ring on Kairi's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Sora grabs Kairi's left hand and places the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The King smiled then turns to face Kairi and hands her the other ring. Kairi took the ring that was for Sora

"Kairi place this ring on Sora's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Kairi grabs Sora's left hand and places the ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The King cleared his throat then turns to face Sora with a smile.

"Sora, do you take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health, not even death could do you part?" Sora smiled then looked at his soon to be wife. "I, Sora Barzahd, take you, Kairi Marie Hikari, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live."

The King smiled then he turned to the bride.

"Kairi, do you take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health not even death could do you part?" Kairi smiled then turned to look at her soon to be husband. "I, Kairi Marie Hikari, take you, Sora Barzahd, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we shall both live." "I do, I love you Kairi." Sora smiled. "I do, I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled as well. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever." Sora said. Kairi smiles. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever."

The King grinned as he began to say the words they were looking forward to hear for a long time.

"Then by the power vested in me in the name of Kingdom Hearts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sora, you may now kiss the bride." Sora then lifted Kairi's veil off her face, he gasped when he saw a paopu fruit pin, pin on it, he also saw a flower in her hair. Kairi smiles at him while he smiles back at her, they then kiss each other on the lips passionately, the crowd cheered at the couple. The couple then released from each other as their wings appears on their back one wing on Sora's back and one wing on Kairi's back it was adding new memories, they smile at each other as they saw new memories adding on their one heart wings. The wings on their back faded away. They made their Oath by wearing the same color rings and live together. "Kairi, I will love you forever that's my promise." "I will love you forever too Sora, that's my promise." Namine ran up to Kairi and gave her a hug. "Congratulations." Kairi hugs her back. "Thanks Nami." "Your welcome Kairi." "Maybe someday you and Ven will get married." Namine giggles. "Actually, Ven and I talked about it." "That's good." "Congratulations Sora." "Thanks Namine." Sora grinned at her. "Your welcome." Namine smiled as she hugs him while he hugs her back. Kari then hugs Kairi. "Welcome to the family." Kari said to her. Kairi smiled at her sister in law and hugs her back. "Thanks Kari." "Your welcome." Kari smiled back at her sister in law, she then turn to her brother. "Congratulations dear brother." She hugs him. "Thanks Kari." Sora said as he hugs his sister back. "No problem." Kari smiled at her brother only for him to grinned at her.

Sora and Kairi helped each other to cut the wedding cake, after they fed each other the cake.

They decided to dance and sing Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

Sora:🎶There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day

Kairi:🎶When the heat of a rolling wave Can be turned away An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through

Sora:🎶It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you

Both:🎶And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are

🎶It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

🎶That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?

🎶How it's laid to rest?

Sora:🎶It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Both:🎶Believe the very best  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Sora:🎶There's a time for everyone

Kairi:🎶If they only learn

Sora:🎶That the twisting kaleidoscope

Both:🎶Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

🎶And can you feel the love tonight?

Sora:🎶It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

Both:🎶That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?

Kairi:🎶It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Sora:🎶Believe the very best

Both:🎶It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

After they got done singing and dancing. Sora and Kairi kiss each other on the lips, the two soulmates, were finally together nothing, could break them a part not even death. "I have another song for you Kairi".

Kairi nods.

🎶If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever (together my love)  
I asked the sky just what we had  
It shone forever (together my love)  
If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever (together my love)  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

🎶Let the love I have for you  
Live in your heart and be forever (together my love)  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

🎶If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever

🎶Nanananananananananananananana ohhhhohhohohohohohohohohohohoho

🎶Forever, forever  
I'll be so happy loving you

After he got done singing. Kairi's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy, he wipes them away.

"I have a few songs for you too Sora."

He nods.

🎶How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?

🎶Oh now, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life

🎶Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me

🎶And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

🎶If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
I need you with me  
Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life

🎶And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?  
How do I live without you, baby

After she got done singing that song. Sora felt tears in his eyes, tears of joy. Kairi smile and wipes his tears away.

🎶Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

🎶Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

🎶Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

🎶Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone  
Love was when I loved you

🎶One true time I'd hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

🎶Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

🎶You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on

After she got done singing. Sora clears his throat and hugs Kairi. "I can't live without you Kairi, I love you so much."

"I can't live without either Sora."

They kiss each other. They then broke the kiss.  
"We will never be apart again." Sora whispered to her.

She nods as her eyes fill with tears. He wipes them away.

Kairi:🎶The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

Sora and Kairi:🎶One step closer

Kairi:🎶I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sora:🎶Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Both:🎶One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Kairi:🎶I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Both:🎶And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

After they got done singing, they decided to sing one more song.

Kairi:🎶In a perfect world, one we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world, we'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Sora:🎶I was so afraid, now I realize  
Love is never wrong and so it never dies  
There's a perfect world shining in your eyes

Both:🎶And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way

They got done singing. Sora decided to sing another song.

Sora:🎶Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you? Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love with you Sora got done singing, he decided to sing one more song.

Sora:🎶Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

He got done singing. They hug each other. "Kairi, I will love you forever."

"I will love you forever Sora too." "Forevermore." Sora smiled. "Forevermore." Kairi smiled. Sora pulls her closer to him and kisses her lips, she kisses him back, after they pull away from each other.

Kairi then throw her bouquet of flowers. Jessie, Tifa, Aerith, Rinoa, Kari, Xion, Selphie, Yuna, Lulu, Olette, Strelitzia, Skuld, Ava and Invi were fighting over it while Namine rolled her eyes and ran over to the girls pushed them, then she caught the bouquet, the girls glared at Namine for pushing them like that, but they got over it. Sora and Kairi smiled when they saw that Namine caught the bouquet. Riku, Ventus, Roxas, Ephemer, Terra, Gula, Ira, Aced, Axel, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, Irvine, Cloud, Zack, Leon, Biggs, Barret and Wedge all laughed when the girls fought over the bouquet, but they were shocked to see that Namine has pushed the other girls and caught the bouquet. Marlene, Barret's adopted daughter giggles as Ventus and Namine smiled at each other as Ventus pulls her closer to him and they kiss each other on the lips, they were next in line to be wed. Sora and Kairi left and went on their honeymoon.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Sora and Kairi had gotten married and left for their honeymoon.

Riku and Xion were on a date in Twilight Town, at little chef's bistro, but little did they know Axel was spying on them.

"I love you Xion."

"I love you too Riku."

Riku cups Xion's beautiful face with his hands and states deeply into her beautiful blue eyes as he pressed his lips against hers as he kisses her lips softly and passionately. Xion kisses him back as she wrap her arms around his neck when they broke the kiss, Riku notice a fire red hair was spying on them again. Riku walk towards him and folded his arms as he glares at him.

"What, I wasn't spying." Axel tries to explain.

"Oh, yes you were," Isa says as he walks over to Axel. "You were difinelty spying on them again."

Xion walks over and was standing behind Riku, she steps out from behind Riku's tall form to see Axel and Isa.

"Do you mind, I want to be alone with Xion!" Riku glares at the nosey red haired boy.

"Ok, ok." Axel says as he ran off with Isa following him.

Riku just stands there and shook his head as he turn to face Xion who was standing next to him. He gave her a smile. "Shall we?" He asked her as he held out his hand.

Xion smiles and nodded her head as she grabs his hand. "Yes."

Together they walked back to the bistro to finish up their meal, after they were finish their dinner and dessert while they wait for the bill. The Waiter brought out the bill. Riku pays the bill and left out the tip on the table. Riku and Xion left Twilight Town and went back home to Destiny Islands. "Thanks for dinner Riku." "Your welcome Xion."


End file.
